Old Gnomish
Old Gnomish was the language spoken by the gnome race before they adopted the common tongue as a standard language. Only a small proportion of the language is known as it has been translated by Anita the gnome, Glough's girlfriend. Gnomish is no longer a widely spoken language and gnomes have mostly forgotten it, though the Gnome Glider service write their locations in Gnomish. Players can learn a small proportion of the language by reading the translation book given by Anita. Gnomish words A * arpos - rocks * ando - gate * andra - city * ataris - cow C * cef - threat * cheray - lazy * Cinqo - King * cretor - bucket E * eis - me * es - a * et - and * eto - will G * gandius - jungle * gal - all * gentis - leaf * gutus - banana * gomondo - branch H * har - old * harij - harpoon * hewo - grass I * ip - you * imindus - quest * irno - translate K * kar - no * kai - boat * ko - sail L * lauf - eye * laquinay - common sense * lemanto - man * lemantolly - stupid man * lovos - gave M * meso - came * meriz - kill * mina - time(s) * mos - coin * mi - I * mond - seal O * o - for P * por - long * prit - with * priw - tree * pro - to Q * qui - guard * quir - guardian R * rentos - agility S * sarko - begone * sind - big T * ta - the * tuzo - open U * undri - lands * umesco - Soul Notes The suffix ''-lly / -olly'' means stupid. For example, lemantolly is stupid man and laufolly is stupid eye. Untranslated words These words are on the book and have no confirmed translation. They appear on the page 13 of My notes (1) and in The Eyes of Glouphrie quest cutscene, where Glouphrie created the illusory army of tortoises (2). egramentos (2) em (2) emeto (2) gan (2) hamo (1) is (1) lamiten (2) laufata (1): possibly from lauf (eye) + ta (the) ki (1) qua (1): possibly from qui (guard) rei (2) undo (1) Translations of Gnome texts From the Gnome Glider menu: This implies that the word for "stupid man" can also mean "Ogre" as the majority of Ogres live in the Feldip Hills area. The fabled Gnomish city of Arposandra translates as ROCKS CITY. Page 13 of My notes has a Gnomish entry that has only partially been translated. The scrawled note from Monkey Madness II contains a text in old gnomish, which is then translated. Trivia * To learn the language your adventurer must get the Translation book from King Narnode Shareen, which is a limited guide. * The only person in Gielinor to only speak the language today is Hazelmere, an elderly gnome, though it is implied that he can in-fact speak common Gielinorian, though he usually chooses not to. * In the quest The Grand Tree, the player must translate a letter from Old Gnomish.